


I fucking love you damnit

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitchy assistant, F/F, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Hickeys, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, always hits on the reader, natasha is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Could you write me a Nat smutty (like really really smutty)imagine with dom!Nat please? Maybe where she and Y/N get into a fight and solve it with angry sex? Your imagines are amazing! (I stalk your blog a lot and I love you and your work so much!)</p><p>Anon request: Do you wanna do some jealous Nat x Reader(female) and accidentally telling reader about her feelings and then fluff or smut or whatever you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fucking love you damnit

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine two request because they were kind of similar. I hope the two anons who requested them are ok with it.
> 
> Y/n- your name  
> Y/l/n- your last name

"Oh my gosh your real, hi I'm Amber your new assistant. It's so nice to meet you" I noticed a gorgeous brunette shaking with excitement as she waited for me in my office.

"I didn't know I was getting an assistant" I looked at her puzzled

"Ms. Hill hired me for you because she said you were overwhelmed with work. I just want to say I will do whatever it takes to make your life ten times better. Please can you give me a chance?" Amber looked desperate.

"Alright I give you a shot can you get me a cup of coffee?" I asked as I took a seat at my desk.

"Right away ms. Y/l/n"

"Please call me y/n" I smiled at her

"Ok ms.- I mean y/n I'll be back with your coffee" she bit her lip before making her way towards the door.

All morning had Amber follow me around so she could get familiar with the building. Showing her places I will most likely send her and what not. Throughout the entire time I noticed that she kept flirting with me. I just laughed it off mainly because although I did think she was attractive, I had no intention to sleep with her. Once noon came I decided to treat my new employee to lunch.

"For the last time Amber it's ok, you're my new employee so I'm treating you to lunch" I insisted as we got our bags from my office.

"Fine, but I'm paying tomorrow ok" Amber bat her eyelashes as we stepped out of my office and bumped into Clint and Natasha.

"Hey guys" I smiled at them "this is Amber, my new assistant" I motioned to the brunette standing next to me.

*Natasha's pov*

"For the last time Clint I'm not in love with y/n" I rolled my eyes as Clint kept pestering me to ask y/n out on a date.

"You know that's fucking bullshit Nat. You like her, you're just afraid to be in a relationship." That's true I was scared, but to be fair I have a horrible track record when it comes to dating.

"Drop it Clint"

"Hey guys" I heard y/n voice as we passed by her office. "this is Amber, my new assistant" Y/n continued as motioned to the brunette standing next to her. I felt a peg of jealousy when I saw her. She was no doubt gorgeous but she was also making eyes at y/n. I couldn't help but glare at her.

"I didn't know you hired an assistant y/n" my tone was cold as Amber was staring back at me, also glaring me.

"I didn't, Maria did. But I think I'm going to keep Amber around, she's great company" Amber smirked at me once y/n said that. "I would love to stay and chat but I promised Amber I was going to buy her lunch. Bye guys" and with that they walked away.

"Are you sure you don't like y/n? Because from what I just witnessed you were about to rip her assistants head off." Clint laughed

"Shut up Barton" I scowled before walking away

*time skip*

"Behave tonight" Clint warned me as I glared at Amber who throwing herself at y/n, again. This time at one of Tony's parties. Ever since that bitch started working for y/n she has been flirting with her. What's worse was the fact that sometimes y/n would flirt back, causing Amber to send me a "that right bitch she's flirting back" look.

"I make no-" I looked over at y/n and Amber and witnessed Amber kissing y/n. My heart dropped when I watched y/n tangle her fingers in Amber's hair as she deepened the kiss. I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew I grabbed Amber by her hair and threw her on the floor.

"What the fuck ! ! you psychic bitch ! ! !" Amber yelled as I heard Tony in the distance yelling "girl fight"

"Natasha what the fuck" I looked down at y/n who was helping Amber up.

"Come with me" I got y/n hand and lead her into my room. Once I closed the door I noticed y/n sitting on the bed.

"Why the fuck did you do that Nat" her tone just as cold and as the look on her face.

"I don't know"

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know" y/n yelled at me as she got off the bed. I've never seen her this mad before

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW Y/N" I yelled back.

"Do you have feeling for me" y/n questioned but I didn't answer her "Well?" Again I didn't reply. "Whatever then just stay away from me" y/n walked around me to leave but I gripped her arm tight. "Let go"

"No"

"Nat what the-"

"Do you have any fucking clue how much it hurts to see the person you love kiss someone else? Or flirting with someone else" well I guess I'm confessing my love to y/n. "It fucking sucks especially when you were trained to not let your emotions get the best of you"

*y/n pov*

" Do you have any fucking clue how much it hurts to see the person you love kiss someone else? Or flirting with someone else" so she does have feelings for me. "It fucking sucks especially when you were trained to not let your emotions get the best of you"

"Nat-"

"Don't use your pity voice on me y/n" I noticed Natasha was starting to get mad again.

"I wasn't-"

"Yeah right I know your pity voice, you use it on guys at the bar who try and hit on you. You use that voice to soften the blow for the-"

"Will you shut up and let me fucking talk ! ! !" I felt my blood boil "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you liked me ! ! ! I wouldn't of fucking kisses let alone flirt with Amber if you would of told me."

"Really now, why is that" I notice Natasha getting closer to me.

"Because I fucking love you too Nat" I yelled feeling tears forming in my eyes out of frustration. "I fucking love you but not once have you shown any interest in me. That's why I did what Tony told me to do months ago, to just move on. And now that I finally was able to at least kiss someone you pulled that shit out there." I felt tears streaming down my face.

"So I have been driving myself crazy with jealousy for nothing ! You like me back" I watched as Natasha processed what just happened.

"Love Nat, I love you"

"I love you too" the next thing I knew Natasha smashed her lips against mine. Her tongue already slipped inside my mouth as she pushes me onto the bed. "I'm going to let out three months worth of aggression out on you" Natasha reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She pulled it down reveling her large bare breast and pussy. I bit my lip as I noticed the small patch of hair above her pussy was soaked with her juices. "Like what you see?" Natasha seductive asked swaying her hips.

"Yes" I groaned and she straddled me.

"We're going to have so much fun" Natasha leaned down and kissed me. My hands caressing her ass as she started to slide my dress up until was completely off and she tossed it off the bed.

"No underwear? You naughty girl" Natasha bit my nipple before leaving opened mouth kissed down my body. "I'm going to make you scream my name" that was the last thing she said before she started to devour my pussy.

"Oh shit" I gripped her hair as she added her fingers inside me and started to pump them inside me roughly. "Oh yes"

"You like that y/n" Natasha snickered as she got up so she was inches away from my face, her fingers still deep inside me.

"Yeeeeeeesssssss fuck rougher Nat"

"Oh sweetie I'm just getting started but first" she climbed off me and started rummaging through her drawer. "Here it is" Natasha pulled out handcuffs and I could feel myself getting more turned on. "Hands on the headboard." I did what she order and she cuffed me to the headboard. "Now let's see what you can do" Natasha held onto the headboard as she eased herself onto my face. "Ohhh" Natasha sighed as I kissed her pussy lips before sticking my tongue in her core.

"Mmhm" I moaned inside.

"Fuck, you really know what you're doing down there." Natasha got a chunk of my hair as she looked down at me, there was nothing but lust in her eyes. I started to feel her grind her pussy all over my face, my tongue no longer inside her.

"Keep rubbing your pussy on my face Nat" I encouraged her as I licked her clit whenever it was close to my mouth.

"Yesssssss a fuck yes" Natasha shouted as she came on my face, she finally positioned her pussy back on my mouth and I started to lick up all of her juices. "Oh fuck y/n yes" Natasha heaved as she was coming down from her high. Once she was satisfied she moved so she was laying on top of me. "God I've never cum that hard before, you're next what do you want me to do"

"Please tell me you have a strap-on because I want you to fuck me hard Nat"

"Lucky for you I do, and don't worry I'm going to fuck you real good." Natasha went back to her drawer this time she pulled out her strap-on and put it on before settling herself between my legs. "Let's see if your wet enough" she slipped her fingers back inside me. "Fuck your dripping wet" she pulled her fingers out and started teases me before slamming into me.

"Fuck" I shouted as Natasha held onto the headboard, ramming herself inside me and an unruly pace. "Oh fuck yes Nat that's it, fuck me harder"

"Oh you like it rough don't you" Natasha grunted into my neck as she went even faster and started biting my neck.

"Yes ! ! ! ! Don't stop Nat, fuck yes yes yes Nat yes give it to me hard" I shouted at the top of my as I felt my orgasm approaching.

"Do you think that slut of an assistant can fuck you like I can" Natasha grunted

"No, only you can fuck me this good. She's nothing compared to you. Keep fucking me harder Nat, I'm going to cum ! !"

"Then do it y/n, cum" Natasha groaned into my ear causing me to come undone.

"Ahhhhhh yesssss Natasha ! ! ! !" I shouted as I came. "Oh fuck yes Nat" Natasha fucked me though my orgasm. Once I settled down Natasha pulled out, removing the strap on before she took the handcuffs off. She got up and went to her closet only to return with a blanket so we could cover up.

"Your a fucking rock star y/n" Natasha praised and she laid down next to me with the blanket. "you got quite the lungs on you, I'm excited to see if you could get louder" she continued and she kissed me, her hands roamed my body.

"Oh we can definitely find out" I replied as I started playing with her hair. "So do you want me to fire Amber? I'll do it if you're not comfortable with her being my assistant."

"No it's ok I have something up my sleeve." Natasha started to play with my clit again. "Are you rested enough for another round?"

"Oh fuck yes" I replied, this time I got on top of her. "I could go all night"

*the next day*

"Good morning Amber" I greeted the brunette with a smile as I set my stuff on my desk.

"Good morning y/n, did you-" Amber paused once she noticed the hickey on my neck.

"What was that Amber?"

"I uh did you have a good night, you know after what happened at the party last night" her eyes never left the spot where Natasha her mark.

"I did thank you for asking oh and I'm sorry about Nat, she-"

"Hey babe I brought you coffee" Natasha entered my office with two cups of coffee. I got up to received the coffee.

"You shouldn't have babe" I grabbed the cup before Natasha pecked my lips.

"It's the least I could do, I mean I kept you up all night." Natasha turned to Amber. "Huh her voice isn't horsed. With all the screaming she did last night I would oh sworn her voice would be horsed." I witnessed as Amber's face started to turn red at Natasha's comment.

"I'll take those files on your desk to Ms. Hill now if you want" Amber pointed to the files on my desk.

"You do that" Natasha replied as she glared at her. Amber got the files and stormed out of my office.

"What a sweetheart" Natasha sarcastically said once she heard the door closed.

"You're such a bitch" I laughed at Natasha's action. We placed our coffees on my desk before we faced each other again.

"Yeah but you love me" I laughed again before I kissed her. Just as things were about to get heated my phone started to ring. "Sorry" I broke the kiss so I could answer the phone. "Oh hey Maria" I looked up at Natasha and noticed she was going through the stuff in my office. "Ok good, oh really now?" Natasha looked back at my direction. "No it's ok I never wanted one in the first place but thank you though, ok bye" I looked at Natasha and bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny babe?"

"Amber told Maria she was quitting" Natasha started laughing as well.

"Good now I don't have to see her fucking face here again" Natasha walked back to me. "Does this mean we get office quickies"

"Yes" I kissed her again "go lock the door so no one will walk in on us" I slapped her butt and started to get undressed.

"God I fucking love you" Natasha growled, she locked the door before we spent the morning not doing work.


End file.
